L'Authentique Histoire de Loki, Prince d'Asgard (Tome1)
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Au plus profond de lui, une ombre s'éveillait doucement, criant sa haine pour cette jeune femme qui l'avait bousculé dans un monde noir et cruel. Les mots qu'elle lui avaient adressés résonnaient dans sa tête: "Nous sommes là pour vous faire part de l'avenir que nous avons perçu pour votre famille, pour votre Royaume… Vous seul pouvez changer les choses".
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir, cher fans des Avengers!_

_Me voici enfin prête à vous poster cette fiction que je préparé depuis un moment déjà ;)_

_Je l'ai terminé il y a deux jours pour mon plus grand soulagement ! Car cela m'a demandé beaucoup de temps. Même s'il faut que je reprenne encore quelques chapitres de fins. _

_J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira. Et je remercie encore une fois les lecteurs qui m'ont encouragés à la continuer lorsque j'ai partagé un petit extrait ;) _

_Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu, cette fiction sera partagé en trois tomes: Le premier centré sur le fims "__Thor__", le deuxième sur "__Avengers__" et le dernier sur "__Thor, le Monde des Ténèbres__". Mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien mettre les Avengers un peu plus en avant dans les trois tomes mais s'ils n'apparaissent pas forcément dans les deux films de Thor. _

_Cette fiction sera donc très centré dans un premier temps sur Loki, puis davantage sur tous les autres personnages (Et je dis bien tous, car bien que je n'ai pas encore tout écrit, j'ai déjà plein d'idée en tête !). _

_Enfin voila, je vous laisse maintenant lire ma version sur le comportement de Loki ! ;) (Et pendant ce temps, je cours réécrire la suite et entamer la deuxième partie !)_

_Bonne lecture ! (Du moins je l'espère ! ^^)_

_**Note**__**: Merci à ma Béta, Gaty, pour la correction ! **_

* * *

**_L'Authentique Histoire de Loki, Prince d'Asgard_**

**_(Tome 1) _**

_**Le Choix de Loki, Prince d'Asgard**_

**Prologue.**

Le jeune Prince s'adossa délicatement contre l'un des arbres en fleurs des jardins d'Asgard. L'écorce rugueuse et foncée de l'arbuste, contrastant avec les bourgeons rouges en pleine éclosion, irrita quelque peu la peau sensible de son dos malgré la chemise et la cape épaisse verte qu'il portait. Mais il ignora l'infime douleur qu'il ressentait, s'appuyant plus fortement dessus pour se stabiliser et prendre une position plus confortable.

Il s'était isolé longuement, comme il le faisait depuis un certain temps lorsque ses fonctions de Prince lui permettaient un peu de liberté. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré les attentes de son père et de sa mère pour recevoir des invités, il était parti se réfugier dans les jardins, se sentant d'humeur trop maussade pour accomplir ses tâches princières. Et la raison de sa morosité était le pardon que son père, le Roi Odin, avait encore accordé à son frère ainé Thor pour l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

Frigga, Reine d'Asgard et épouse d'Odin le Tout Puissant, avait approuvé la clémence de son mari, non sans se demander, tout comme Loki, quand son fils ainé perdrait de son arrogance et prendrait conscience des fonctions royales qui lui incomberaient bientôt.

Son cadet, quand à lui, s'était senti exaspéré devant l'indulgence sans borne d'Odin. Il lui semblait que tout l'amour que portait le Roi pour son fils ainé, le rendait aveugle face à ses agissements immatures. Loki aimait pourtant tendrement son frère et aurait compris la bonté de son père à son égard à une époque si cela n'avait pas été sans cesse réitéré. Il admirait Thor plus que tout, allant même parfois jusqu'à ressentir une extrême jalousie à son encontre devant son courage et sa force incommensurable. Mais aujourd'hui, le comportement prétentieux et égoïste qu'arborait sans cesse son frère l'irritait et l'envahissait à la fois de peur qu'il ne parvenait à calmer.

Thor Odinson était désigné sans conteste comme l'héritier du Royaume d'Asgard, étant l'ainé de la famille et de plus, étant le préféré de leur père. Loki l'avait suffisamment compris. Il accepta sans protester cette tradition et souffrit de l'amour plus fort que ressentait Odin pour son frère. Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé par moment, se demandant alors dans quel désastre les actes égocentriques de son ainé allaient plonger le Royaume qu'il chérissait tant.

Un soupir affligé franchit ses fines lèvres pâlies par la légère brise froide qui s'était soulevée, agitant subtilement sa longue chevelure. Il leva doucement sa main et remit lentement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qu'il coinça derrière son oreille. Ses prunelles d'un vert éclatant se portèrent ensuite sur le ciel dégagé de ce mois d'automne et parsemé d'étoiles, plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Ce simple paysage avait le don de le calmer lorsqu'il était assailli de sombres pensées. Mais ce soir-là, il n'était pas certain que cela l'aiderait.

- Puisse les Dieux donner la raison à Thor… Murmura Loki paisiblement. Faites en sorte qu'il suive le droit chemin. Faites qu'il devienne plus grand, plus fort et surtout plus sage encore que notre père, le Roi Odin… Donnez la force et le courage à mon frère bien aimé pour qu'il puisse assumer ses fonctions de régent… Faites qu'il soit bon avec son peuple et qu'il le protège de tous les ennemis que le Royaume viendrait à connaître…

Après cette brève prière, Loki abaissa les yeux et scruta d'un air absent le sol. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le Prince d'Asgard fut envahi d'innombrables pensées. Le silence fut le remède à son inquiétude. Son cœur s'apaisa lentement, cessant de battre avec force contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sonore se fit brusquement entendre, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Ses prunelles balayèrent longuement les alentours, à la recherche d'une silhouette familière qui aurait pu se glisser ou qui serait venu le quérir. Cependant, rien ne vint. Le silence s'était réinstallé aussi rapidement qu'il avait été interrompu. Il se redressa alors promptement, glissant discrètement sa main droite en dessous de sa cape, frôlant de ses doigts fins et robustes, la dague qui ornait sa ceinture de cuir verte.

- Qui-est-là ? S'exclama le Demi-Dieu sèchement. Montrez-vous !

La quiétude de la nuit fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Ses yeux couleur d'émeraude scrutèrent à nouveau avec rapidité les lieux, essayant vainement d'apercevoir quelque chose. Mais ce fut avec grand agacement qu'il n'y parvint pas pour la seconde fois malgré sa vision amplement accrue. Seul le bruissement des arbres se faisaient entendre tout autour de lui. Ses prunelles ne s'attardèrent qu'une seule fois sur les ombres des feuilles qui se reflétaient au sol.

Sans toutefois ôter sa main de son arme fétiche, il avança prudemment de quelques pas. Un autre craquement retentit soudainement, le mettant davantage sur ses gardes. Il leva son regard vers le ciel découvert où il lui semblait que provenait le bruit et eut tout juste le temps de reculer d'un pas avant qu'un corps ne tombe devant ses pieds.

Un amas de poussières s'éleva tout autour de lui. Loki secoua légèrement sa main pour chasser les résidus qui se soulevaient et aperçut au travers, grâce à sa vue aiguisée, une petite et fine silhouette qui tentait de se relever tant bien que mal, toussant légèrement.

- Et bien… On peut dire que vous savez soigner votre entrée vous, déclara t-il d'une voix narquoise et sèche à la fois.

Mais bien qu'il fut amusé devant son arrivée pittoresque, le Demi-Dieu redoubla sa vigilance devant la soudaine apparition de cette personne qu'il ne semblait pas connaître. Il sortit prestement sa dague de sous sa cape et se pencha pour saisir les cheveux de l'inconnu afin de soulever son visage vers lui, pointant instantanément son arme contre sa gorge palpitante d'effroi. La silhouette poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant la lame extrêmement froide sur sa peau mate.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici à Asgard ? S'écria Loki d'un ton sec tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur la poignée de sa dague.

Au moment où il forçait son étrange prisonnier à redresser sa figure plus près de la sienne, tirant avec force sur sa chevelure brune maintenu d'un ruban noir, il fut brusquement étonné de découvrir un masque de couleur argenté couvrant le haut de son visage, partant de son front jusqu'à la naissance de ses lèvres. Mais bien que cet aspect lui fût dissimulé, le Prince n'eut aucun mal à deviner en l'examinant plus attentivement que la personne qu'il immobilisait était une femme.

Il fronça les sourcils devant cette révélation. De sa main libre, dépourvue d'arme, il lui ôta aussitôt le déguisement qu'elle portait d'un geste brutal, lui arrachant à nouveau un cri de douleur. La jeune femme essaya de le repousser de ses deux bras trop frêles, mais Loki tira davantage sur ses cheveux pour la maintenir plus en arrière de lui.

- Je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille ! Marmonna t-il avec une grande rudesse. Car comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis guère en position de plaisanter ! Je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de mon arme si vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix…

Mais tandis que ses mots sortaient de sa bouche, l'étonnement du Prince d'Asgard ne fit qu'augmenter en apercevant son visage aux traits si joliment dessiné bien que tiré par l'anxiété, et devant l'immense peur qui illuminait les yeux argentés de sa captive.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Répéta lentement le Demi-Dieu d'une voix déconcerté tandis qu'elle émettait une nouvelle tentative pour se défendre. Et cessez de vous débattre ! Je ne vous ferai aucun mal tant que vous resterez calme et que vous ne tenterez rien !

Loki crût que ses paroles allaient effrayer davantage sa prisonnière mais à la place, il ne perçut qu'un éclat lumineux briller dans ses yeux avant d'être repoussé brutalement par la racine d'un arbre qui se souleva subitement, le frappant avec force en pleine poitrine.

Sous le choc, il lâcha sa captive avant d'être frappé une seconde fois, ce qui le rejeta quelques mètres plus loin contre l'arbre sur lequel il s'était adossé quelques minutes auparavant. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba lourdement au sol, sans toutefois pousser un cri de douleur malgré la violence du coup.

L'attaque fut rude et surprenante. Le Prince sentit sa dague glisser lentement de sa main droite. Mais Loki possédait une capacité de résistance prodigieuse. La douleur qu'il ressentait diminua rapidement, lui permettant de se remettre immédiatement debout. Une colère froide illumina ses yeux soudainement lorsqu'il les posa sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière, qui s'était-elle aussi redressée, le fixa avec un grand apeurement. Mais malgré sa peur, ses poings s'étaient serrés fermement, montrant sa détermination à se défendre quoi que cela vienne à lui coûter.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes… Ni comment vous avez fait cela… Mais sachez que je vous le ferez payer… Murmura t-il d'une voix très lente, emplit de colère. Je vous avais pourtant promis de ne vous faire aucun mal si vous restiez calme… Mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas destiné à tenir ma promesse !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il saisit avec une rapidité ahurissante sa dague et s'avança doucement vers elle, un air menaçant tirant les traits de son visage. Ses lèvres se pincèrent de mécontentement tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas très lent vers elle, concentrant toute sa magie à l'intérieur de lui.

La jeune femme le jaugea durant une seconde avant de reculer légèrement, effrayée par son comportement provocant. Elle leva sa main droite comme pour l'attaquer à nouveau. Une lueur verdâtre illumina sa paume. Mais Loki fut plus habile qu'elle : Pendant que son adversaire puisait à son tour dans sa magie pour le contrer, le Demi-Dieu usa de sa téléportation pour se glisser subtilement derrière elle, laissant la projection parfaite qu'il avait créé de lui une seconde auparavant, recevoir le coup que l'inconnue lui réservait.

Le Prince lut la surprise dans les yeux de la femme lorsque son double se dématérialisa devant elle. Il posa alors à nouveau la lame brillante de son arme sur sa gorge, appuyant avec plus de force que la première fois et lui faisant réprimer un sursaut d'effroi en sentant une nouvelle fois le métal froid sur son cou.

Une perle de sang apparut sur la peau mat de son ennemie. Il frappa ensuite violemment à l'arrière de sa jambe pour la faire se plier. La jeune femme ne poussa pas un cri cette fois-ci mais elle ne put empêcher son adversaire de la faire tomber à genou sur le sol.

- Vous êtes peut être pleine de ressource… Murmura t-il cruellement dans le creux de son oreille. Mais je suis plus aguerri que vous dans ce domaine ! Maintenant, dites-moi votre nom et la raison de votre venu ici, à Asgard ! Et ne cherchez plus à me jouer des tours ! Ma magie est bien plus puissante que la vôtre ! De cela vous pouvez en être sûr… Je vous écraserais sans hésitation !

Loki sentit les mains glaciales de sa captive se poser sur les siennes, tentant de desserrer sa forte étreinte autour de son cou. Mais pas un mot ne traversa ses lèvres. Seules des larmes d'appréhension brillèrent dans ses yeux avant de s'échapper, se répandant lentement le long de ses joues blanches.

- Je vous trancherais la gorge s'il le faut ! Cracha Loki mécontent de son obstination à ne pas lui répondre. Dites-moi votre nom !

La jeune femme n'émit toujours pas un mot. Elle secoua seulement la tête et son corps fut brutalement secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Loki redouta une attaque de sa part en voyant une lumière se manifester de nouveau dans sa paume. Mais cela n'arrive pas. Sa prisonnière ferma subitement les yeux. Un autre craquement sonore retentit pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il s'était isolé, laissant paraître une autre personne devant eux.

- Mon Prince ! Mon Prince ! Je vous en prie ! S'exclama soudainement la silhouette d'une voix terrifiée en contemplant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Loki cessa de scruter le visage de la jeune femme qu'il tenait et leva ses prunelles emplies d'une colère froide vers la personne qui venait de se dresser face à eux. Mise à part de la peur, le Demi-Dieu avait aussi sentit un profond respect de sa part à son égard.

La silhouette s'avança d'un pas vers eux, ôtant la capuche qui couvrait sa figure. Le Prince d'Asgard sursauta en découvrant la figure d'une vieille femme face à lui, qui inclina aussitôt la tête lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

- Je vous en prie, Majesté ! Murmura la personne d'une voix extrêmement douce. Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Nous sommes ici en paix, je vous en fais la promesse…

La surprise de Loki redoubla face à ces paroles. Aucun mensonge ne semblait émaner de son interlocutrice. Son étreinte sur la poigne de sa dague se fit plus légère lorsqu'il croisa son regard emplit de franchise.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas dit plutôt ? Répliqua tout de même avec rudesse le Demi-Dieu. Je trouve que c'est une façon amusante de venir en paix en m'attaquant avec sa magie…

- Monseigneur… Alana est une jeune femme instable… Murmura la vieille femme avec affliction. La perte de ceux qu'elle aimait la bouleversée… Depuis de nombreuses années, elle ne parle que dans de rares occasions…

- Ou bien préfère t-elle bavarder en usant de sa magie… Une douce façon d'éliminer ceux que l'on souhaite, cracha Loki en appuyant à nouveau avec plus de force sa lame contre le cou de sa prisonnière, la méfiance l'ayant envahit soudainement.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne l'a pas fait pour vous blesser, mon Prince, surenchérit immédiatement la femme d'une voix emplit de tristesse. Elle n'a certainement cherché qu'à se défendre… C'est ainsi qu'elle agit lorsqu'elle se sent agressé… Monseigneur… Nous ne sommes là que pour vous aider. Nous sommes là pour vous faire part de l'avenir que nous avons perçu pour votre famille, pour votre Royaume… Vous seul pouvez changer les choses… Je vous en prie… Relâchez-la… Vous avez ma parole que nous ne tenterons rien contre vous…

Loki, confus, relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur sa captive. Cette dernière poussa un discret gémissement en passant ses doigts sur sa gorge quelque peu écorchée, effaçant le sang qui s'était écoulé. Après un vague regard craintif vers lui, elle s'éloigna et vint se réfugier au côté de la vieille femme. Celle-ci lui prit tendrement les mains et murmura des paroles d'une voix très douce pour l'apaiser. Le Prince d'Asgard ne comprit pas les mots qu'elle prononça dans une langue inconnue à ses yeux. Mais il perçut l'immense réconfort que cela produisit chez sa compagne qui cessa aussitôt de s'agiter.

- Bien… Puisque vous semblez, vous, possédez votre langue, déclara Loki abruptement. Dites-moi ce qui vous êtes et ce que veut dire vos étranges paroles à propos du Royaume d'Asgard. Et ne tentez rien de stupide… Comme je l'ai dit à votre amie, je possède une très grande magie et je ne craindrais pas à vos attaques.

- Nous ne ferons rien, Monseigneur… Je vous en fais la promesse, répéta la femme doucement.

Elle tourna ensuite son visage vers celui de sa compagne qu'elle prit aussitôt tendrement entre ses mains.

- **_J'ai besoin de ton aide ma chérie… J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi_**, lui murmura t-elle dans sa langue. **_Es-tu prête ?_**

La jeune femme la contempla d'un air absent avant de porter son regard sur Loki. Ce dernier vit une lueur étrange illuminer ses prunelles, tandis qu'elle hochait lentement la tête, tout en saisissant la main de son amie.

- Bien… Déclara la vieille femme. Bien… Prince Loki, nous allons tout vous dire à présent…

_A suivre... ;)_

* * *

_Et une petite Reviews au passage pour ce premier chapitre ? _

_Et au passage, je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines je pense. Et la raison de cette longue attente est que le prochain chapitre (comme tous ceux qui suivent d'ailleurs) est très long. Ce qui demande plus de temps à ma correctrice pour le corriger. Je vous supplie donc de bien vouloir patienter :p Au moins vous ne recevrez pas qu'un petit bout d'histoire, ça je peux vous le promettre ;)_

_A très bientôt !_

* * *

**Pour ceux qui sont intéressés (Et qui ne l'aurait pas déjà fait :p) , voici les liens pour certains OS et Extraits déjà posté concernant:**

_L'Archer, l'Espionne et la Prêtresse : (__Os tiré du second tome de l'Authentique Histoire de Loki, Prince D'Asgard):_

s/9891286/1/L-Archer-l-Espionne-et-la-Pr%C3%AAtresse

_L'Authentique Histoire de Loki, Prince d'Asgard __(Extrait_):

s/9872401/1/L-Authentique-Histoire-de-Loki-Prince-d-Asgard-Extrait


	2. Chapitre 1: Le Retour d'une Prêtresse

_Bonsoir cher amis fans d'Avengers ! _

_( Ou plutôt de Loki pour cette première partie je devrais dire ^^) _

_Voici un chapitre posté à l'avance ! (Une semaine au lieu de deux ! J'ai fait fort hein? )_

_En réalité, j'avais un peu d'avance pour le prologue et le chapitre 1. Et ma correctrice l'a corrigé assez rapidement. Mais là, il me reste du boulot et il va falloir que je m'y mettre sérieusement ;)_

_Reviews Anonyme:__ Merci __Clintashafan__ pour ton message. Je suis contente que ce début te plaise et j'espère, bien évidemment, que la suite te plaira davantage ;)_

_J'en profite aussi pour remercier une nouvelle fois Alena Robynelfe pour son message ainsi que tous ceux qui ont mis ma fiction dans leur favoris et qui la suive ! _

**_Note_****_: Merci à ma Béta, Gaty, pour la correction !_**

_Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! :)_

* * *

**1.**

La Reine d'Asgard, Frigga, regardait le ciel éclairé d'innombrables étoiles. Ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés virevoltèrent légèrement dans son dos lorsqu'une légère brise se leva. Un frisson parcourut entièrement son corps. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose d'invisible qui pouvait la menacer. Et cette chose n'était autre que l'anxiété qui la possédait depuis maintenant de nombreuses années.

Et cette inquiétude, si grandissante de jours en jours, était en partie dû aux conduites de ses deux fils : Dans un premier temps, il y avait Thor qui ne cessait d'être arrogant et de défier son père. Mais ce qui la dérangeait surtout, était la connaissance de l'amour sans borne que possédait son mari, le Roi Odin, pour son aîné, ce qui le rendait aveugle devant ses agissements immatures. Le Souverain d'Asgard n'avait jamais cessé de lui pardonner les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Et si elle avait compris à de nombreuses reprises l'indulgence de son époux, aujourd'hui sa clémence inquiétait grandement la Reine.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment son fils pourrait gouverner le Royaume en faisant si peu preuve de sagesse ? Elle était effrayée pour le sort d'Asgard et pour les neuf autres Royaumes. Elle avait peur des erreurs juvéniles que commettaient sans cesse son fils.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Aux yeux de Frigga, il n'était en aucun cas doté de la grande sagesse de son père. Il avait une préférence fâcheuse de toujours de se précipiter vers les ennuis avant de réfléchir. Et la Reine savait par expérience que cela ne causerait que de grands problèmes pour Asgard.

Et puis dans un second temps, il y avait son fils cadet, Loki. Son angoisse à son égard était portée sur son brusque renfermement depuis toutes ces années passées. Sa mère avait remarqué sans peine le changement qui avait émané de lui.

Son fils gardait constamment sa grande sagesse, tout comme Odin et se montrait toujours aussi prévenant avec sa famille, comme le faisait inlassablement Frigga. Mais son visage était sans cesse masqué par une froideur et une souffrance parfaitement lisible à ses yeux, qu'elle ne parvenait à comprendre. Le Prince s'isolait davantage pour la plus grande désolation de sa mère qui était la seule qui se préoccupait assez de lui pour remarquer cette mystérieuse tristesse qui semblait l'avoir envahit.

Depuis quelques temps, Frigga pouvait alors passer de nombreux jours sans avoir de nouvelles de lui lorsqu'il partait à l'extérieur d'Asgard. Et elle le regrettait amèrement. Autrefois, Loki et elle étaient si proches, qu'il n'y avait aucun secret entre eux. Mais à présent, cela s'était révélé différent. Loki cachait son chagrin à la grande déception de Frigga qui ne demandait qu'à l'aider.

- Je connais parfaitement ce regard là, ma Reine, commenta une voix douce et grave derrière elle. Je vous en prie, ma Dame… Faites moi part de ces pensées qui vous tourmentent tant…

La Reine soupira doucement avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation afin de fixer son époux. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, hésitant une seconde avant de déclarer d'une voix lente et douce :

- J'ai peur… Si peur… Je suis effrayée de ce qu'il va se produire d'ici quelques jours… De ce que je sens qu'il va se produire… Allez-vous vraiment mettre notre fils, Thor, sur le trône du Royaume ? Je veux dire que… Enfin, j'entends par là qu'il ne me parait pas vraiment sage d'organiser immédiatement le couronnement… Après tout, n'avons-nous pas encore tout le temps nécessaire ? Je… Je pense que Thor n'est pas encore prêt à régner, finit par dire la Reine doucement. Je le sens au fond de moi… Il fera un très bon Roi, je le sais… Mais pas maintenant… Pas maintenant… Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre à vos côtés…

- Et aussi du votre… Souffla tendrement Odin. Ma dame… Cessez de vous inquiéter… Par tous les Dieux… Oh oui ! Je ne remercierais jamais assez les Dieux de m'avoir donné une épouse aussi belle, aussi courageuse et aussi intelligente que vous. Cependant, je suis un peu déçu à cet instant car il semblerait que malgré toutes ses années passées ensemble, vous me sous-estimez… Croyez-vous sincèrement que je manque de discernement à ce point-là ? Lâcha t-il doucement. Je sais ce que je fais Frigga… Rappelez-vous de ce que je dis inlassablement… J'ai toujours un but précis quand je fais quelque chose… Et aujourd'hui, j'ai un grand espoir que ce futur couronnement assagisse notre fils si têtu. Et je prie aussi les Dieux pour que Loki, tel qu'il le fait depuis toujours, reste constamment à ses côtés et l'aide dans sa tâche. Il aura besoin de son soutien et aussi de l'aide de ses amis. Frigga… Vous savez que je n'agirais jamais avec imprudence. Faite-moi confiance, ma tendre épouse… Comme vous l'avez toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Frigga le scruta durant quelques secondes, surprise de ses paroles. Et brusquement, elle éprouva du remord du fait d'avoir douté de lui. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de son visage et vint déposer subtilement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de coller son front contre le sien, soufflant légèrement.

- Pardonnez-moi… Pardonnez-moi… J'ai douté de vous durant un instant. Et cela malgré la grande confiance que j'ai en vous… Je sais que vous n'agissez pas à la légère… Non… Jamais vous n'agirez ainsi… Mais j'espère seulement que vous avez raison… Et que Thor prendra conscience du poids qu'il devra porter en devenant le nouveau Souverain d'Asgard.

- Il le fera, murmura tranquillement Odin dans le creux de son oreille tout en enserrant sa taille de ses bras robustes. Thor a seulement besoin de prendre connaissance des fonctions royales qui l'attendent… Après tout, n'étais-je pas moi aussi un piètre Roi auparavant ? Un Roi bien différent de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Les premières années de mon règne ont forgé mon caractère et m'ont transmis la sagesse que l'on m'accorde tant maintenant. Avec le temps, j'ai compris ce que le Royaume, ce que mon peuple attendait de moi. Thor fera de même. Il apprendra et deviendra aussi sage que moi, j'en suis certain. Il protégera son peuple. Il a seulement besoin d'un peu de temps.

Odin s'écarta de quelques centimètres de Frigga afin de se pencher sur elle et de déposer amoureusement ses lèvres sur sa joue douce et froide.

- J'espère que cela ne durera pas trop longtemps… Je l'espère tellement, mon cher époux, murmura Frigga en lui rendant son baisser avant de blottir son visage contre sa poitrine.

**Oo**

Le Prince Loki s'avança de sa démarche souple et royale vers le terrain d'entraînement. Au centre, Sif, une amie d'enfance et valeureuse guerrière, se battait en face de son frère, le Prince héritier Thor, sous les applaudissements incessants et les cris joyeux de leurs fidèles et plus anciens compagnons du nom de Volstagg, Fandrall et Hogun.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait souhaité, son entrée ne fut pas des plus discrètes. Volstagg, surnommé le Lion d'Asgard, l'appela de sa voix bourrue et pleine de nourriture qu'il aimait tant manger à longueur de journée. Cet appel attira brusquement l'attention de Thor sur son frère cadet.

Il baissa son marteau et fit signe à Sif que le combat cessait à cet instant. La belle guerrière laissa retomber à contrecœur son arme, lançant un vague coup d'œil empli d'une certaine méprise sur Loki. Ce dernier ignora son dédain dont il en connaissait parfaitement la cause mais fut surpris de voir une soudaine déception la saisir lorsqu'elle porta ses prunelles sombres sur Thor. Mais celui-ci ne le vit pas, trop intéressé par la soudaine venue de son cadet. Il s'approcha de lui, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- Mon frère ! Tu daignes enfin te joindre à nous ! S'exclama Thor de sa voix grave qui séduisait plus d'une femme. Viendrais-tu afin d'accentuer tes valeureuses capacités au combat ? Ce n'est pourtant guère ton genre en ce moment, déclara l'héritier moqueusement pour souligner le fait qu'il était de plus en plus absent en ce moment. Mais dis-moi… Que dirais-tu d'un petit combat pour t'entrainer ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour combattre Thor, répondit Loki avec une certaine lassitude bien qu'il ne cherchait qu'à se montrer le plus calme possible. Je suis simplement venu passer un peu de temps avec vous et admirer un peu vos compétences. Bien que je sais par avance qu'elles ne surpasseront jamais les miennes, continua t-il d'un ton plus sarcastique.

- Allons Loki ! Tu m'injuries et tu injuries nos compagnons ! Répliqua son frère en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, un sourire moqueur éclairant son visage. Tu ne peux donc pas refuser de combattre l'une d'entre nous ! Cependant, puisqu'il te faut affronter quelqu'un, je te proposerais plutôt de te battre face à cette nouvelle guerrière qui vient de rejoindre nos rangs. Père a ardemment désiré la faire entrer dans l'armée Asgardienne. Il a eu apparemment la chance de combattre à ses côtés l'autre jour pour repousser quelques ennemis du Royaumes. Et depuis, il ne cessa de faire des éloges à son égard. Nous allions lui proposer de se joindre de nouveau à nous, une fois mon combat avec Sif terminé, car je suis impatient de voir plus amplement ce qu'elle vaut… Bien qu'elle ait apparemment déjà battu Sif, souffla son frère plus bas pour ne pas être entendu. Mais malheureusement, je n'étais pas là pour le voir… Compléta t-il.

Thor afficha un petit sourire ravi tandis qu'il regardait en direction de celle dont il venait de parler, qui se tenait à l'écart du petit groupe. Loki eut, quand à lui, un froncement de sourcil face à cette nouvelle. Il leva son regard vers la jeune femme que contemplait son frère d'un air charmé, légèrement surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence avant.

Son étonnement ne fit que s'accentuer en la voyant vêtu d'une large armure, de couleur argenté, qu'elle ne semblait pas peinée à porter malgré sa lourdeur évidente. Un casque finement gravé masquait la moitié de son visage, depuis la naissance de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses fines lèvres vermeilles.

Il l'observa longuement pendant que son frère ne cessait de converser dans le vide sans remarquer l'absence de Loki. Ce dernier s'attarda sur un détail qui le frappa dans la tenue de la jeune femme : Une fine fleur argentée était gravée sur le côté droit de sa tempe, entourée d'un serpent. Mais il n'eut guère plus de temps pour s'y attarder car déjà Thor l'écartait légèrement des autres afin de s'adresser à lui.

- Si tu pouvais gagner ce combat, murmura t-il très bas afin que seul lui puisse l'entendre. Cela arrangerait peut être l'humeur exécrable de Sif… Surtout après avoir perdu face à elle… Et si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, compléta t-il avec une moquerie parfaitement entendu. Fais-le au moins pour moi… Cela m'accommoderait énormément de ne pas avoir à subir la colère de Sif durant toute la journée…

- Ah… La grande guerrière a-t-elle peur de ne plus être la seule Asgardienne sachant manier avec agilité une arme ? Souffla Loki un sourire narquois éclairant son visage.

- Je dois dire que… Enfin de ce que j'ai entendu de la part de Fandrall, cette femme ne fait pas que manier les armes, commenta Thor doucement tandis que son regard glissait sur celle qu'il venait de mentionner. Elle est aussi agile et pleine d'endurance, parait-il… Fandrall est encore très impressionné par son combat contre Sif… Et de ce que j'ai entraperçu lorsque je suis arrivé, je suis assez charmé…

- Tu oublies qu'il t'en faut peu, mon frère, pour être charmé par une femme, plaisanta Loki gentiment. Mais je dois avouer que si elle est parvenue à battre Sif, j'ai peut être du souci à me faire… A moins d'éprouver de l'inquiétude sur les capacités de notre amie qui doivent, peut être, être moins efficaces aujourd'hui, finit-il par lâcher assez haut pour être entendu.

Le Demi-Dieu eut un petit rire moqueur en direction de Sif qui se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir, comprenant le sujet de la discussion des deux frères.

Son sourire arrogant ne quitta pas son visage, avant d'ôter ensuite sa cape verte qui trônait comme à son habitude sur ses épaules. Puis, il saisit l'épée que Thor était allé lui chercher. Il contempla durant une seconde la fine lame Asgardienne tandis que son ainé souriait gaiement apparemment ravi qu'il finisse par accepter de participer à leur entraînement.

Il s'avança lentement vers le centre du terrain d'exercice et jucha la jeune femme qui avait fait de même après une minute d'hésitation. Ses yeux, à moitié assombrit par le casque, semblait s'être posé sur lui. Le Demi-Dieu arbora un sourire impudent tandis qu'il prenait position.

- Etes-vous prête à m'affronter ? Demanda Loki d'un ton arrogant pour défier la guerrière. Peut être qu'après vous avoir vaincu, je pourrais alors m'amuser à battre ma chère amie, Sif.

Cette dernière serra les poings avec force mais ne tenta pas de répliquer face à son effronterie tandis que l'autre guerrière hochait lentement la tête pour confirmer qu'elle était prête avant de glisser ses mains dans son dos, derrière sa cape qu'elle ôta au passage. De sa ceinture d'argent, elle tira deux longues dagues dont les manches étaient sertis de petits diamants d'un rouge très vif, semblable à du sang.

- Deux lames ? Voilà quelque chose qui va peut être égaliser notre combat, lança le Demi-Dieu avec une insolence sans borne. Et bien… Allons-y ! Je suis assez… Pressé… Bien qu'il me semble que cet entrainement ne durera pas très longtemps…

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, la guerrière en face de lui ne poussa aucun cri, ne prononça aucun mot de colère face à ses paroles très irrespectueuses à son encontre. Elle se contenta de lever ses deux armes bien hautes dans les airs et de porter le premier coup, entamant ainsi le combat.

Loki la contra aussitôt de son unique lame, un sourire narquois toujours affiché aux lèvres, avant de s'écarter d'un bon agile sur le côté pour éviter la seconde. Mais il cessa subitement de sourire avec amusement, surpris de l'attaque brutale et assez forte de la jeune femme. Cependant, il se décida à ne pas s'en formaliser pour autant.

Ce fut lui qui porta le second coup, frappant de toutes ses forces sa lame contre la sienne. Cela parut déstabiliser franchement son adversaire qui recula d'un pas, usant de toute son énergie pour le repousser.

- Le premier qui désarme l'autre, gagne le combat, déclara Fandrall de sa voix forte et assuré, se sentant obligé de rappeler les règles.

- Evitez donc les effusions de sang, surenchérit Thor inquiet en percevant sans peine la rudesse des attaques portés l'un sur l'autre.

- Je parie sur cette femme, commenta Volstagg moqueusement, la bouche toujours pleine de nourritures appétissantes. Elle semble, comme l'a déclaré le Roi Odin et notre ami Fandrall, pourvu d'une grande force et d'un grand savoir dans le maniement des armes…

- J'approuverais sans hésiter tes paroles mon ami, commenta Hogun, un sourire éclairant son visage d'habitude si sinistre. Mais je risquerais de recevoir les foudres de Sif. Et puis n'oublions pas les capacités déconcertantes de notre Prince.

Loki, bien qu'ayant perçu les remarques de ses compagnons, décida de les ignorer et continua de tourner autour de sa proie. Le combat durait depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes, beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Mais après plusieurs attaques, il parvint, grâce à sa vision accrue, à percevoir une faille dans les assauts de son adversaire.

Il attendit alors patiemment qu'elle vint porter un nouveau coup, l'évita souplement d'une acrobatie en arrière, puis bloque le bras de la guerrière qu'il tordit avec force, lui arrachant un violent cri de douleur avant de la frapper agressivement dans le ventre avec la manche de son épée.

- Loki ! Montre-toi plus doux par tous les Dieux ! S'exclama Thor agacé brusquement par la violence du coup qu'il lui avait porté. Ce n'est qu'un simple combat pour s'entrainer, mon frère ! Réserve tes forces et ta colère pour d'autres combats plus importants !

La jeune femme lâcha immédiatement ses armes, hoquetant face à la souffrance qui envahissait son corps, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa taille. Elle leva un regard noir sur lui, surprise que son coup soit si violent pour un simple entrainement.

- Te rends-tu guerrière ? Demanda le Demi-Dieu, ignorant les paroles de son ainé qu'il trouvait exagérées face à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il posa alors sa lame froide contre sa gorge palpitante. Un frisson le parcourut soudainement tandis qu'il amorçait un geste dans sa direction. Cette scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ne lui paraissait pas inconnu. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il vit la jeune femme inspirer fortement. A travers son casque d'argent, Loki crût percevoir un éclat lumineux envahir ses yeux dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à discerner la douleur à cause de l'ombre de son heaume.

Le Prince d'Asgard sentit brutalement quelque chose happer le bas de sa jambe. Il tomba lourdement au sol, dans un amas de poussière et sous les cris de ses compagnons. La guerrière ne s'en préoccupa nullement, arborant un sourire satisfait d'avoir pu dire son dernier mot avant de se laisser tomber à terre, ses genoux heurtant le sol boueux du terrain d'entraînement.

Loki se redressa très lentement, assailli de brusques souvenirs. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant se plier malgré son attaque surprenante qui l'avait mise à terre. Puis, il baissa les yeux, s'attardant sur ses pieds. Il remarqua aussitôt la fine racine d'un arbre, sortie de nulle part, entourant avec force sa cheville droite. Il s'en dégagea rapidement d'un léger mouvement du pied, ignorant les questions que ses compagnons se posaient sur ce qui s'était passé.

Il se délaissa promptement de son arme qu'il planta dans la terre et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui collait sur son front couvert de sueur suite à son combat. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec fermeté, hésitant un instant avant de s'approcher lentement de la guerrière, serrant avec vigueur ses doigts contre les paumes de ses mains.

Lorsqu'il eut comblé les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle, il desserra lentement la pression de ses doigts pour passer d'une façon douce, qui le surprit lui-même, sa main sous le menton de son adversaire, la forçant délicatement à lever son visage vers lui. De son autre main, il détacha les lanières qui maintenaient son heaume et le jeta le plus loin possible de lui avant de porter son regard sur elle.

Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant s'agrandirent de stupeur devant ce visage familier qui se présentait à lui et qu'il n'avait pu oublier malgré toutes ses années. La figure de Loki, d'habitude déjà bien pâle, blanchit davantage à cet instant, prenant l'apparence d'un mort. Il lâcha le menton de la jeune femme et serra à nouveaux les poings. Une lueur de tristesse immense traversa brièvement ses yeux.

- Et bien… Je crois que vous avez votre place parmi nous, guerrière… Murmura Loki d'un ton douloureux que seule elle pu percevoir. Je donne raison à notre père… Pour cette fois… Vous seriez une parfaite perle pour notre armée... Tout comme Sif lorsqu'elle fut arrivée ici…

Il s'écarta d'un pas et reprit son épée rapidement avant d'accorder un bref regard en direction de son frère. Puis, il partit promptement, sans laisser le temps aux autres de le questionner, remettant gracieusement au passage, sa cape verte sur ses épaules qui virevolta légèrement sous ses pas rapides.

- Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé, mais il semblerait que vous ayez réussi là où personne n'est arrivé, guerrière, lança Thor sous le charme en direction de celle qui avait combattu son cadet.

Cette dernière releva la tête vers lui, sa longue chevelure brune aux reflets roux tombant en cascade dans son dos. Ses prunelles argentées se posèrent sur lui avec interrogation, lui faisant clairement savoir qu'elle ne comprenait pas ces paroles.

- Il n'est point aisé de faire ravaler la moquerie de mon frère, expliqua le Prince héritier un sourire charmé aux lèvres en lui proposant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Et je ne sais ce que vous avez fait, mais il est rare que quelqu'un le fasse tomber ou ne l'égratigne au combat, ne serait-ce que dans son orgueil… Oui… Je dois avouer que je ne l'ai jamais vu partir aussi précipitamment d'un terrain d'entraînement face à quelqu'un…

La jeune femme accepta avec gratitude son aide. Mais la gêne l'envahit lorsqu'elle perçut les yeux éclatants de colère de Sif. Elle lâcha aussitôt la main de Thor et se pencha pour reprendre ses deux armes qui trainaient au sol afin de les remettre à sa ceinture avant d'épousseter rapidement le bas de sa tenue couverte de poussière.

Après un hochement de tête vers l'ainé d'Odin, elle s'apprêta à partir à son tour, consciente qu'elle devait aller rejoindre le Prince Loki pour éclaircir les innombrables questions qu'il devait se poser.

- Attendez ! Dit Thor doucement. Tout ceci s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire votre connaissance. Et bien que je pense que nous soyons destinés à nous revoir très vite au château de mon père, j'aimerais au moins connaitre votre nom… Si cela n'est pas trop vous demander, ajouta t-il en souriant gentiment.

La guerrière sembla hésiter un instant avant de pousser un soupir presque imperceptible. Elle murmura alors d'une voix mélodieuse qui charma davantage le Prince héritier :

- Mon nom est Alana, Monseigneur…

Elle inclina à nouveau la tête pour le saluer et pour prendre congé de lui, avant de faire de même vers ses compagnons. Thor la suivit du regard, intrigué et enchanté à la fois, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux d'un pas rapide et souple.

- Cette femme est fascinante, fit remarquer Fandrall avec moquerie en voyant l'émerveillement de Thor pour elle. N'est-ce pas mon ami ?

- Je me méfie d'elle, répliqua sèchement Sif. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Roi Odin a voulu qu'elle vienne ici à Asgard. Elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous…

- Je te trouve bien dure mon amie, commenta Thor en se tournant vers elle, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses prunelles semblables à la couleur de l'océan. Serais-tu jalouse d'elle ?

- Moi ? S'exclama Sif furieuse qu'il le devine. Jamais ! Je te fais part seulement de ce que je ressens ! Je n'ai pas confiance en elle ! Voila ce que je ressens réellement !

- Et je comprends ce sentiment, ma chère guerrière… Murmura le Prince en posant une main sur son épaule qu'il serra affectueusement. Mais je pense que si mon père lui a expressément demander de venir, c'est pour une bonne raison… Une très bonne raison. Car il y a toujours un but précis dans ce qu'il fait. De plus, il lui voue une confiance sans borne. Je ne peux me fier qu'à cela.

Sif hocha la tête à contrecœur avant de saisir son arme, interrogeant Thor de son regard sombre. Ce dernier hocha la tête en prenant son marteau entre ses mains, comprenant sa soudaine invitation.

A Suivre...

* * *

_Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines ! Oui, même si j'ai posté à l'avance aujourd'hui, je préfère garder mes deux petites semaines de délais ;) Ainsi, je suis quasi sûre d'être toujours à l'heure comme je vous l'ai promis et dans le pire des cas, et bien je vous le poste à l'avance. C'est mieux ainsi non ? :)_

_Et si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, écrivez une petite reviews :p _


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'Avenir d'Asgard

_Bonsoir, _

_Une nouvelle fois, je publie bien à l'avance que ce que j'avais prévu. Dans un premier temps, parce que ma correctrice est hyper efficace en ce moment ^^ Et dans un deuxième temps, parce que je ne pourrais peut être pas poster la semaine prochaine (La où je vais, la connexion internet reste limité. Enfin je garde un espoir ! ^^)_

_**Reviews** : Merci à Quetsche, Alena Robynelfe et Clintashafan pour leurs Reviews encourageante ! _

_Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui ont rajouté ma fiction dans leur favoris ou qui la suive ;) Cela me fait très plaisir !_

_Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs dont je vois le nombre grandir de jours en jours !**  
**_

_Enfin en bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapire, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

**Note: ****Merci à ma Béta, Ga****ty, pour la c****orrection !**

* * *

** 2. L'Avenir d'Asgard**

Le Prince Loki entra furieusement dans la pièce. Il renvoya avec colère les servantes qui se trouvaient dans ses appartements d'un signe de main brusque. Celles-ci comprirent qu'il ne souffrirait aucune réplique et sortirent rapidement, redoutant le courroux du Demi-Dieu.

Après qu'elles eurent quitté les lieux, il s'avança lentement et repoussa avec haine un plateau de fruit qui tomba au sol, se fracassant à terre, entraînant un bruit assourdissant. Puis, il leva sa main et une onde invisible vint frapper la table en bois massif, la renversant à son tour à terre, écrasant les fruits sous son poids qui se répandirent sur le carrelage.

- Pensez-vous que détruire tout ce qui se trouve sous votre main apaisera votre colère ? Murmura une voix extrêmement douce derrière lui.

Loki sursauta de surprise et se retourna vivement sur lui-même pour faire face à la jeune femme qu'il avait combattu quelques minutes auparavant. Le mécontentement de s'être fait ainsi surprendre tira avec dureté les traits de son visage. Il la regarda attentivement avant de s'attarder sur le coin le plus sombre de la pièce où elle semblait s'être dissimulée.

- Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? Je viens de fermer mes appartements… Et personne n'y vient sans mon autorisation ! S'exclama le Demi-Dieu rudement.

La jeune femme le toisa avec malice et s'approcha de lui, un sourire éclairant son visage. Loki fut réellement intrigué de la voir ainsi. Il ne se souvenait d'elle que comme d'une femme sombre, peu causante et toujours emplie de tristesse.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à posséder des pouvoirs, Monseigneur… Répliqua la guerrière d'une voix mélodieuse que le Prince n'avait pu oublier lorsqu'elle avait enfin daigné s'adresser à lui il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Et il se trouve que me déplacer rapidement et sans ouvrir de portes, en fait partie… Tout comme vous…

- Et je me demande bien ce que vous possédez comme autres sorcelleries… Marmonna sèchement Loki en se rappelant de ses attaques étonnantes dont il n'avait toujours pas réussi à découvrir l'origine.

Il desserra les poings et vint s'assoir sur l'une des chaises en bois qui se trouvait dans la pièce. D'un regard froid, il invita sa mystérieuse invitée à en faire de même. Mais celle-ci ignora son offre, ce qui l'irrita davantage, se contentant de le jauger avec une tranquillité qui désarçonnait secrètement le Prince d'Asgard.

- Dans tout les cas, je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris, murmura Loki d'un ton railleur. Car je vous retrouve aujourd'hui bien plus bavarde que la dernière fois… Mais qu'est-ce qui, durant toutes ses années, a bien pu vous faire changer ainsi ? Peut-être m'apportez-vous des nouvelles meilleures que celles de la dernière fois… Non… Bien sûr que non… Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait métamorphoser ainsi ? Répéta t-il plus durement.

- Prince Loki… Monseigneur… Je vous en prie… Ne masquez pas votre inquiétude derrière cette colère qui émane de vous… Je sais ce que va vous coûter le choix que vous avez décidé de prendre, déclara Alana avec une profonde tristesse. Mon rôle… Mon rôle est de prédire l'avenir tout en veillant sur les Neufs Royaumes… Mais je crois au fond de moi que… Que je possède aussi le devoir d'accompagner ceux qui choisissent de changer le destin… Je suis ici pour vous aider, mon Prince… Je vous en prie…Ne refusez pas mon assistance !

Loki eut un sourire cruel. Il saisit sa carafe de vin qui avait été renversé et se versa le peu de liquide qui restait dans l'un des verres de cristal qui jonchait au sol. Il observa silencieusement le vin rouge vif tournoyer lentement contre le verre transparent, avant de le boire d'une traite et de lâcher un soupir contraint.

- Au point où j'en suis… Je ne peux de toute façon plus reculer… Murmura t-il peiné. Et d'ailleurs, je ne le souhaite nullement… Si cela peut protéger mon Royaume… Protéger mon frère… Je le ferais… Quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

Alana eut un mouvement lent de la tête pour approuver ses tristes paroles avant de s'approcher de lui et de poser une main sur son bras, le serrant délicatement entre ses doigts fins. Loki releva la tête, stupéfait de sa familiarité et croisa son regard si peu pétillant de vie. Déstabiliser par l'éclat de ses prunelles vertes, la jeune femme bredouilla qu'elle devait s'en aller et le laisser se reposer avant de partir hâtivement.

**Oo**

La jeune Prêtresse banda graduellement son arc de ses doigts fins et agiles avant de tirer une flèche au bout pourpré de son carquois d'ivoire qu'elle encocha immédiatement. Elle calma lentement sa respiration avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur la solide corde qui offrit aussitôt à ses oreilles un bruit doux et grinçant à la fois.

La ficelle effleura délicatement sa joue tandis que ses yeux argentés, brillant comme des étoiles dans une nuit très sombre, s'étaient posés sur la cible rouge qui contrastait avec l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait. Elle se concentra alors furtivement dessus, puis relâcha soudainement son bras.

Et tandis que la corde caressait à nouveau la peau de sa joue avec cette fois-ci moins de douceur, elle vit immédiatement et avec satisfaction sa flèche se planter en plein milieu. Ses cheveux bruns, parsemés de mèches rousses et tombant délicatement jusqu'à sa taille, virevoltèrent agréablement tout autour d'elle.

- Gracieux… Rapide… Je ne peux que vous féliciter ma Dame… Commenta la voix railleuse et parfaitement reconnaissable de Loki derrière son dos. Je dois avouer, depuis le temps que je vous observe, que je vous trouve plus efficace pour le maniement de l'arc que pour l'utilisation de vos deux dagues… Bien que votre énergie pour le contrôle des lames semblent déjà très surprenante… Je n'avais pas souvenir que vous ayez ces capacités la première fois que nous nous sommes vus.

- Tant de compliment de votre bouche… Répondit Alana doucement, une pointe de moquerie perçant dans sa voix. Je dois avouer que j'en suis très agréablement stupéfaite, mon Prince… Et mon étonnement ne fait que redoubler en vous voyant ici… Je pensais avoir pris congé de vous, Monseigneur, ajouta t-elle tranquillement sans prêter attention au ton sarcastique qu'il avait employé. Ne devions-nous pas nous voir demain afin de discuter plus longuement. C'est du moins ce qu'il semblait que nous avions convenu… Me suis-je trompée ?

Loki se tut durant plusieurs secondes, sincèrement déconcerté par son calme. Son côté railleur en avait irrité plus d'un mais elle restait apaisée face à lui. Il entrouvrit doucement la bouche pour répondre une nouvelle fois avec moquerie mais s'arrêta bien vite, surpris, en la voyant encocher de nouveau une flèche et tirer comme s'il n'était jamais intervenu. Il l'observa minutieusement, contrarié et impressionné à la fois par sa tranquillité, avant de répondre.

- Je ne parvenais pas à dormir… Lui dit-il tout bas. Je me suis donc décidé à venir me promener dans les jardins d'Asgard… Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici et j'en suis moi aussi agréablement étonné, finit-il par ajouter malicieusement.

Alana, malgré le bruit de la projection de ses flèches qu'elle ne cessait de tirer, perçut la sincérité qui transparu dans sa voix. Après une brève hésitation, elle soupira et baissa alors son arc, qu'elle déposa ensuite délicatement à terre avec son carquois et se tourna vers lui, le scrutant gentiment. Puis, elle fit quelques pas et vint à ses côtés, sur l'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé.

- Et votre mère ? Demanda soudainement Loki en redressant le buste pour la surplomber. Qu'est devenu Lalaith ? Je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas avec vous… Je pensais qu'elle… Qu'elle serait aussi présente avec vous aujourd'hui, vu les circonstances…

- Je… Lalaith… Elle nous a quittés… Il y a de cela quelques années… Murmura Alana d'une voix devenue tremblante et fragile. Il y a sept ans pour être exact… La première année sans elle me fut très dure… Mais avec le temps, je suis parvenu à y faire face…

- J'en suis désolé… Sincèrement… Répondit Loki touché par la grande peine qui semblait l'avoir saisit.

Il hésita un instant avant de prendre sa main dans un geste qu'il voulut le plus réconfortant possible. Elle leva alors ses yeux brillants de larmes sur lui, surprise de sa sollicitude et lui accorda un mince sourire, exerçant une petite pression sur ses doigts avant de les lâcher.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être… Elle a vécu sa vie comme elle le devait et est partie comme il avait été prédit… Elle connaissait la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir et savait que c'était à moi de le poursuivre… Je suis ici pour cela, souffla t-elle doucement.

- Cette tâche… Est-elle celle de m'aider à ne pas laisser Asgard sombrer dans la noirceur ? Questionna le Demi-Dieu douloureusement.

- En effet… Répondit Alana en le fixant avec une grande intensité. C'est mon rôle… Nous avions vu que deux destinés d'offraient à Asgard. Et le choix de l'une d'entre elle ne pouvait être pris que par vous.

Loki abaissa la tête, assaillit par le souvenir de ses paroles troublantes lors de sa première apparition, accompagné par sa mère.

« _La vieille femme avait sourit tendrement à sa fille avant de presser davantage sa main et de se tourner vers Loki. _

- _Maintenant, laissez-moi me présenter, dit-elle doucement. Je me nomme Lalaith. Et voici Alana, que j'ai recueillis alors qu'elle était toute petite et que je considère comme ma propre fille. Nous… Nous sommes des Prêtresses d'Argentia._

_La nouvelle fit frissonner Loki. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la manche de sa dague qu'il n'avait pas lâché durant un seul moment. Un sourire froid éclaira son visage pendant une brève seconde avant de les fixer durement. _

- _Vous mentez ! S'exclama t-il rudement. Tous les peuples des Neufs Royaumes savent que les Prêtresses ont depuis longtemps disparus ! Il y a de cela bien des années, avant même que mon père ne monte sur le trône _

- _Non Monseigneur ! Non ! Pas tous… Nous ne sommes certes plus très nombreux aujourd'hui mais quelques uns subsistent ! Alana et moi-même… Nous sommes les rares qui vivons encore. Au fil des années, notre peuple s'est éteint… Ravagé par la jalousie et la cupidité des autres… Ses parents… Murmura Lalaith en désignant la jeune femme qu'il avait malmené quelques instants auparavant. Ses parents sont morts de nombreuses années après que l'on nous est crû disparus. Et… Ils me l'ont confiés afin qu'elle puisse vivre et qu'elle puisse surtout accomplir ce pourquoi elle était destinée… Regardez mon Prince. Si comme je le pense, vous connaissez suffisamment l'histoire des Prêtresses d'Argentia, alors vous devez reconnaitre cela…_

_Lalaith ôta lentement le tissu de sa robe de soie blanche qui couvrait le haut de son épaule. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui montra le symbole argentée qui se répandait sur la largeur de son omoplate. _

_Un frisson saisit le Prince. Il distingua sans peine les fleurs d'argent et d'or qui couronnaient la tête de deux serpents. Loki les connaissait en effet très bien. Il avait vu ce même dessin dans les livres et savait qu'ils devenaient aussi illuminés que celui de Lalaith à cet instant lorsque les futurs Prêtresses acceptaient leur destin. _

_Les jeunes femmes héritant du sang de ce peuple étaient alors nommés Prêtresses d'Argentia, l'Argentia étant une fleur tout coloré d'argent qui avait poussé sur une île. Un lieu qui fut le premier endroit à donner naissance à une Prêtresse. _

- _C'est impossible… Murmura Loki doucement. Mon père m'a conté maintes et maintes fois l'histoire de la disparition de votre peuple. Elle lui a été conté par son père auparavant… Je… Comment cela se pourrait-il ? _

- _Cela importe peu à présent mon Prince, répliqua Lalaith lentement. Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, mais nous ne pouvons nous attarder sur le sujet… Nous sommes ici pour des choses bien plus importantes…_

- _Dans ce cas, il me faut vous conduire à mon père le Roi Odin. Lui seul semble disposer à entendre ce que vous avez à dire. Surtout si cela concerne le Royaume d'Asgard, répondit Loki tout en rangeant son arme contre sa ceinture, amorçant un geste pour partir en direction du palais. _

- _Non ! Non, mon Prince… C'est à vous que nous devons parler … Murmura la vieille femme soudainement effrayée. Je veux dire que… Seul vous pouvez changer le cours des choses… Compléta t-elle plus calmement. Nous avons perçus l'avenir Monseigneur… L'avenir d'Asgard… Nous avons vu la ruine du Royaume ! Mais cet avenir n'est pas irrévocable… Seul vous pouvez empêcher cela… _

- _Mais je… Je ne vois en quoi je peux aider le Royaume… Demanda le Demi-Dieu intrigué en se tournant face à elle. Que puis-je faire que mon père ou mon frère ne pourrait faire ?_

_Lalaith entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais sa fille la devança rapidement. _

- _Vous allez devoir faire un choix… Lâcha brusquement la jeune Alana de sa voie douce et mélodieuse qui attira soudainement l'attention du Prince d'Asgard, surpris de l'entendre parler. Mais prenez garde… Celui qui connait l'avenir et qui choisit de le changer, devra en payer le prix._

_Loki ne put détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Ses prunelles argentées illuminées d'un éclat étrange le captivaient. Il ne détourna son attention d'elle que lorsque sa mère reprit la parole après quelques minutes de silence intense. _

- _Si Thor monte sur le trône en continuant d'agir aussi placidement qu'il le fait, alors… Asgard sombrera dans la pauvreté… Le Royaume connaitra la famine, la noirceur et la guerre… Et cela ira jusqu'à sa destruction totale… Prononça lentement Lalaith. Cependant, un autre choix peut s'offrir à Asgard. _

_La vieille femme échangea un regard avec sa fille, sous celui de plus en plus intrigué de Loki. _

- _Pour cela, Thor doit apprendre de ses erreurs. Il devra être exilé loin d'Asgard pour en prendre conscience et apprendre à vivre loin des siens afin de mieux les comprendre… Mais cela ne peut se faire seul… Il devra recevoir une grande aide… Votre aide…_

- _Est-ce que vous seriez en train de me demander de tout faire pour exiler mon frère d'Asgard ?! Est-ce là l'aide que vous voulez que j'apporte à mon frère ? Questionna avec ironie Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Thor est mon ainé et quelqu'un de bien ! Je ne peux lui faire cela !_

- _Croyez-moi mon Prince, commenta la vieille Prêtresse. L'exil de Thor lui ouvrira les yeux. Il prendra conscience des tâches qui lui incomberont dans quelques années. De son exil, il apprendra à être plus sage et à réfléchir avant d'agir avec si peu de maturité. _

- _Dans ce cas… Si et seulement si cela est vrai, reprit plus doucement Loki surpris par ces propos. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire ? Et quand devrais-je le faire ?_

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voila, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ;)  
_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines ! La je pense que je respecterais ce délais, car j'ai beaucoup de boulot à faire pour les chapitres suivants ! _

_Et bien entendu, avant de partir, je ne vous réclamerais pas de Reviews (:p) mais vous souhaiterais simplement de très bonne fête de fin d'année ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez et que vous profiterez de vos familes, amis ou autres ^^ _

_A l'année prochaine les amis ! :)_


	4. Chapter 3: La Décision de Loki

_Bonjour, bonjour, _

_Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce grand retard ! J'ai eu un problème de bêta. Mon amie, qui me corrigeait, n'a plus eu assez de temps pour s'occuper de la correction, j'ai donc rechercher aussi vite que j'ai pu une remplaçante, mais cela demande un peu de temps pour se mettre en place, surtout que là ce n'est pas une personne que je connais (Mais que j'apprécie déjà ^^). Mais cette fois c'est bon, nous nous sommes concertés et je devrais donc poster plus régulièrement après correction de sa part. (D'ailleurs, sachez qu'elle a corrigé vraiment vite ce chapitre ! Et c'est grâce à cela que je peux le poster aujourd'hui ;)_

**_Reviews,_****_ Lecteur:_**_Merci pour vos messages ! Cela m'encourage ! Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction (le chiffre augmente encore) :)_

_Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

_Bonne lecture ! Et à vos commentaires ! ;)_

_**Note**__: Un très grand merci donc à ma nouvelle bêta,__** La Petite Sourie**__, qui a fait une correction très rapide ! Et un grand merci à elle d'avoir accepté tout de suite de me corriger ! (Car sans elle, vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre aujourd'hui ^^)_

* * *

**3. La Décision de Loki **

- _Quand devrais-je le faire ? Demanda Loki une nouvelle fois en sentant la brusque hésitation de Lalaith. _

- _Vous avez encore le temps mon Prince… Plusieurs années s'écouleront avant que ce jour ne vienne… Répondit Alana paisiblement en avançant d'un pas, attirant de nouveau l'attention du Demi-Dieu sur elle. Alors, ce jour-là, vous saurez comment agir pour le bien de votre Royaume… Vous modifierez ce qui doit se passer afin d'amener votre frère sur le droit chemin… Mais nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus pour le moment Monseigneur… Il n'est jamais bon d'en savoir trop… D'ailleurs, vous devrez prendre garde… En agissant de la sorte, en changeant le futur d'Asgard, vous devrez en payer le prix, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit…_

- _Comment ? Vous ne cessez en effet de me le répéter… Questionna calmement Loki. Devrais-je en perdre la vie ? Que se passera t-il ? Dites-le moi… Je vous en prie, finit-il par lâcher en scrutant le visage d'Alana. _

- _ Nous ne pouvons le faire Monseigneur… Répondit tristement Lalaith en secouant la tête alors qu'Alana observait avec attention la réaction du Prince. Mais votre vie… Cela reste une possibilité… Tout dépendra de votre sagesse… E n choisissant de changer le destin vous… Vous acceptez en quelque sorte de pactiser avec le mal. C'est ce mal que vous devrez combattre à tout prix… Afin de ne pas sombrer dans l'obscurité. _

- _Mère ! Nous devons lui dire ! Lâcha brusquement et durement Alana en se tournant vers elle, quittant Loki des yeux. Il a le droit de savoir, murmura t-elle avec force. _

- _Que devrais-je savoir ? S'exclama Loki en se redressant d'un bond. Que savez-vous et que voulez-vous me cacher ? Dites-le moi ! Peu importe de quoi il s'agit… ma décision est déjà prise… Je ne laisserais jamais Asgard et mon peuple tomber dans le désastre…_

- _Mère… Nous devons lui dire… Reprit Alana avant de se tourner vers Loki, ignorant le regard furieux et inquiet de sa mère. Monseigneur… Chez les Prêtresses d'Argentia, nous appelons ce mal l'ombre ou la bête noire…_

- _Qu'est-ce donc ? Murmura le Demi-Dieu d'une voix basse et déconcerté._

- _ Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour le décrire… C'est un mal qui prend possession de vous une fois que vous acceptez de changer l'avenir… C'est elle que vous devrez combattre afin de ne pas sombrer dans l'obscurité… Répliqua Lalaith avec peine. Peu à peu, elle prendra possession de vous… Elle vous fera perdre tous vos moyens… Vous devrez vous battre pour parvenir à le fuir… Vous battre pour ne pas qu'elle commette des atrocités en votre nom…_

- _C'est pourquoi votre décision ne doit pas être prise à la légère, mon Prince, surenchérit Alana anxieuse. Si vous acceptez de changer l'avenir d'Asgard, il se peut que l'ombre, vous… Qu'elle vous fasse perdre tous ceux que vous aimez… Votre Royaume… Vos amis… Et votre famille…_

_Le visage du Demi-Dieu se figea soudainement. Il venait de comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait. Pour protéger les siens, il devrait renoncer à tous ceux qu'il aimait. _

- _Ma décision est déjà… Déjà prise… Souffla t-il après tout de même un instant de réflexion. Cela ne change rien… Comme je vous l'ai dit… Je ne laisserais pas Asgard sombrer… Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour les aider… Je préfère accepter de les perdre de vue… Car au moins, je les saurais en vie… »_

Loki porta calmement son regard sur Alana. Le même souvenir les avait traversés. Il le sut en percevant une lueur d'inquiétude briller dans ses prunelles argentées. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne souhaitait pas s'y attarder.

- Vous m'aviez dit que ce jour viendrait… Et qu'à ce moment-là, je saurais ce que je devrais faire… Murmura le Demi-Dieu si bas qu'elle dut tendre une oreille pour l'entendre. Et si vous êtes ici… C'est que ce jour approche… Mais je ne veux pas y penser… Pas aujourd'hui… Je tiens seulement à profiter de ce que j'ai… Tant que je l'ai encore… Je souhaite profiter de mes amis, de ma famille et de mon Royaume… Car je sens que d'ici quelques jours, tout cela ne sera plus le cas.

- C'est une sage décision, Monseigneur… Répondit doucement Alana. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Je vais rentrer dans mes appartements… Je sens la fatigue qui me guette.

- Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner dans ce cas, dit Loki gentiment, un sourire tendre éclairant son visage, qui surprit la Prêtresse.

Il lui offrit son bras qu'Alana, de plus en plus abasourdie, accepta malgré tout. Un frisson la saisit lorsqu'elle fut en contact avec lui. Et malgré les douces paroles qu'il lui adressa sur le chemin du retour, elle sentit l'amertume et la colère qui embrouillait l'esprit du Prince. Et cela, elle le regrettait amèrement.

**Oo**

Alana prit congé du Prince et referma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Plaquant son dos dessus, elle attendit patiemment que les pas de son accompagnateur s'éloignent avant de se redresser, le souffle soudainement court, et d'allumer une bougie qui trainait sur son bureau. Elle regarda la lueur grandir peu à peu, à mesure que celle-ci se consumait avant de prendre délicatement un petit paquet précautionneusement enveloppé dans ses affaires.

Elle le déballa lentement, prenant soin de ne pas le cogner contre le bois de son pupitre. Une fois le ruban de soie noir dénoué et le tissu retiré, elle saisit entre ses doigts fins et agiles un petit miroir d'argent, dont un petit morceau manquait.

La lueur de la bougie éclaira le verre, reflétant un brillant éclat sur les murs. Durant quelques secondes, Alana ne vit que son reflet au travers avant que l'image ne se brouille et ne dévoile une autre figure qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

La personne qu'elle contemplait la fixait de ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Ses longs cheveux noirs venaient flotter légèrement sur ses épaules. Alana l'examina longuement, s'arrêtant sans cesse sur son regard illuminé d'une étrange lueur.

- Par tous les Dieux des Neufs Royaumes… Dans quoi l'avons-nous emmené… Murmura la jeune Prêtresse en laissant retomber doucement le miroir sur le bureau.

Elle lâcha un soupir et pressa ses doigts contre les paumes de sa main pour contrôler les tremblements qui la saisissaient. Elle se laissa mollement choir sur le dossier de son siège, où elle s'était installée et murmura tout haut :

- Oh Lalaith… Tu me manques tellement… Autrefois, tu m'aidais chaque fois que j'étais dans l'incompréhension… Et là, sans toi, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce que nous avons fait… Si tu étais ici, je sais que tu me dirais que nous l'avons fait pour sauver Asgard… Tu m'aurais convaincu de cela… Mais maintenant, je ne comprends pas ce qui pourrait protéger Asgard… Je le vois déjà dans le miroir de l'horizon… Continua t-elle de murmurer en caressant doucement l'objet qu'elle tenait quelques instant auparavant dans ses mains. L'ombre a déjà pris possession de son âme… Je le sens même si sa présence n'est que minime pour le moment… Bientôt, le véritable Loki ne sera plus qu'une infime part enfouie au plus profond de lui… Mais que pouvons-nous faire face à tout cela ? Cette bête noire va prendre de la puissance de plus en plus… Le Prince Loki ne deviendra rien de plus qu'un sorte de pantin… Oh Lalaith… Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir dit plus ? Nous aurions dû le prévenir de la réelle force que l'ombre peut avoir sur lui… Cela l'aurait certainement aidé à le combattre…

Alana se redressa brusquement, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle récupéra le miroir de l'horizon entre ses mains et murmura doucement :

- Montre-moi Loki… Montre-moi où il se trouve…

Son souffle couvrit le verre de buée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, laissant place à une scène qui se déroulait non loin de là : Une silhouette encapuchonné se glissait dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard. Mais à travers la noirceur qui enveloppait la personne, Alana crût percevoir le visage de Loki tandis que la personne tournait à gauche, quittant le château du Tout-Puissant Odin.

- Mais que fait-il…

La jeune Prêtresse lâcha brutalement le miroir et se leva pour faire quelques pas dans sa chambre, assaillie de nombreuses réflexions. Un pressement au cœur la saisit en revoyant la peine qui s'était emparé de Loki. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, se résignant à ne pas aller voir ce que tramait le Prince cadet. De toute évidence, elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Elle s'allongea alors doucement sur son lit, vêtu d'une couverture de satin verte. Elle laissa sa main glisser subtilement sur le tissu si doux au toucher et ferma lentement les yeux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes, malgré son anxiété, pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil, agité de terribles cauchemars.

**Oo**

Un sursaut la saisit soudainement. Elle entrouvrit les yeux subitement, regarda autour d'elle de façon agitée. Secouée de tremblements violents, le visage couvert de sueur, elle se redressa promptement sur son lit, s'appuyant sur les coudes. Ses rêves, si noirs, ne cessaient de prendre possession de son sommeil.

Après avoir contrôlé ses spasmes qui la secouaient, elle quitta sa couche, repoussant sa couverture et partit en direction de la petite pièce adjacente à sa chambre qui lui servait pour sa toilette. Elle s'y lava longuement avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur la petite bassine d'eau .Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se pencha dessus et d'un geste gracieux, elle passa sa main à quelques mètres centimètres du liquide, attendant patiemment. Mais rien ne vint. Elle baissa son bras, la déception envahissant son visage.

Puis, sentant le mécontentement la prendre, elle refit plus lentement le même geste, fermant les yeux et se concentrant plus amplement. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que des ondes invisibles ne s'élèvent et ne viennent soulever délicatement l'eau.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et une satisfaction certaine éclaira ses prunelles. Elle eut ensuite un mouvement souple du poignet et fit monter le plus haut possible le liquide limpide qui trôna alors fièrement au dessus du récipient.

Soudain, une voix à l'extérieur se fit entendre. Elle sursauta brusquement de surprise et abaissa les mains immédiatement. L'eau retomba promptement, mouillant le haut de sa robe de soie qu'elle portait la veille. Mais elle ignora totalement l'humidité du tissu contre sa peau, préférant revenir dans sa chambre pour s'approcher du balcon.

Alana se cacha derrière le rideau pourpre de manière à pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur sans toutefois fois être vu. Son regard se porta brusquement sur la majestueuse vue qu'elle possédait sur les jardins d'Asgard. Elle y aperçut immédiatement le Prince Loki, assis sur un banc qui bordait les allées boisées, en compagnie de son frère, Thor.

Le cœur de la jeune Prêtresse manqua un battement avant de se presser douloureusement dans sa poitrine en le voyant discuter si joyeusement avec son ainé. Un sourire avait même éclairé son visage tandis qu'il parlait, une chose assez rare pour le Prince depuis quelques années.

Mais bien qu'Alana regrettait aujourd'hui ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait choisi d'être Prêtresse d'Argentia. Elle avait choisi de lire l'avenir et d'acquérir de nombreux pouvoirs pour protéger les autres. Mais parfois, ce choix lui pesait terriblement. Surtout en ce moment même, où elle le regrettait de toute son âme. Et essentiellement quand elle voyait la peine que ressentaient certains face aux terribles nouvelles qu'elle leur apprenait quand à leur avenir.

Et c'était ce qu'elle désapprouvait le plus pour le Prince Loki. Sa mère adoptive, Lalaith, avait accepté à contrecœur de révéler quelques secrets au Demi-Dieu sur ce qu'elles avaient aperçu à propos d'Asgard, sans toutefois lui en dire trop. Mais Alana, elle, connaissait parfaitement la vérité. Elle savait que d'ici peu de temps, Loki deviendrait un ennemi d'Asgard. Que l'ombre prendrait possession de lui après qu'il eut accompli sa tâche pour préserver son Royaume.

C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle elle était présente aujourd'hui. Elle avait su attirer l'attention du Roi Odin sur elle, usant quelque peu de sa magie, afin qu'il l'invite dans son Royaume. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Cependant, parmi la tristesse et le regret, elle sentait aussi qu'elle devait être là pour lui. Pour l'aider.

A l'instant même où elle songeait à cela, le Prince Loki leva son regard vers sa fenêtre. Mais malgré sa vue perçante, il ne put apercevoir la jeune femme, dissimulée dans l'ombre des rideaux épais.

- Dame Alana ? Ma Dame, je…

La Prêtresse d'Argentia ne sursauta pas, ayant déjà perçu sa présence dans la pièce. Elle détacha à contrecœur son regard du Prince d'Asgard pour se retourner, nullement surprise de voir une servante se dresser face à elle.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle doucement en posant ses prunelles argentées sur elle.

- Le Roi Odin vous demande, répondit la servante en inclinant la tête, ce qui étonnait Alana. Il vous attend dans la grande salle du trône.

- Bien… Mais je vous en prie. Cessez de vous incliner devant moi… Je ne suis qu'une invitée… Je ne suis rien de plus, déclara la Prêtresse gentiment. Et Alana suffira, compléta-t-elle aussitôt d'un sourire amical. Maintenant, laissez-moi juste une petite minute pour me changer. Ensuite, je vous suivrais volontiers.

La domestique hocha la tête tandis qu'Alana passait à nouveau dans la pièce réservée à sa toilette, afin de s'habiller d'une tenue propre. Elle enfila rapidement une chemise blanche, assez ample qu'elle orna en entourant sa taille d'une ceinture argentée, puis d'un pantalon de soie noir large et confortable.

Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans la poche de son vêtement et en tira un petit ruban noir dont elle se servit pour attacher ses cheveu en un chignon lâche qui mit en avant son visage rond et gracieux.

Avant de ressortir et de suivre la servante, elle enfila des cuissardes noirs à talon plat dont elle prit soin d'y dissimuler, comme à son habitude, ses deux dagues serties de diamants. Elle contempla ensuite son reflet dans la psyché. Un bref soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle contempla sa silhouette. Aujourd'hui, elle ne parvenait qu'à ressentir une haine profonde devant ce qu'elle voyait. L'image d'elle l'écœurait comme depuis quelques années déjà.

**Oo**

La jeune Prêtresse s'avança vers la grande salle du trône. En arrivant devant la lourde porte, alors que la servante la saluait avant de partir, elle rencontra le Prince Loki qui suivait de près son frère ainé, entré un instant auparavant dans la pièce.

- Dame Alana ? Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le Demi-Dieu en fronçant les sourcils surpris qu'elle soit aussi présente avec eux.

- Votre père m'a demandé, répondit la jeune femme avec son calme habituel. Mais je n'en connais pas la raison…

- Peut-être souhaite-il vous demander de lire l'avenir de son Royaume, commenta Loki d'une voix moqueuse et froide à la fois tout en l'invitant d'un geste simple à le précéder pour entrer.

Alana sursauta face à ces propos. Elle jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle avant de poser sa main sur le bras du Prince qui leva aussitôt ses yeux sur elle, surpris de son approche soudaine.

- Votre père n'est pas au courant quand à mes origines… Il ne sait pas que je suis une Prêtresse d'Argentia, souffla t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Personne ne le sait, hormis vous ! Continua t-elle effrayée. Et c'est mieux ainsi ! Je vous en prie Monseigneur… Ne dites rien au Tout Puissant !

- Je… Je ne comprends pas votre affolement ma Dame, répliqua Loki ahuri. Mais si tel est votre désir… Dans ce cas, je me tairais…

- Merci… Merci… Les Prêtresses ne sont plus la bienvenue aujourd'hui, murmura Alana faiblement. Il est préférable pour moi et pour vous que personne ne sache ma vraie nature. Tout comme la…

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre soudainement, se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'elle allait commettre en lui révélant un détail qu'il ne connaissait pas. Loki aperçut bien vite son malaise soudain. Il la scruta avec méfiance devant son brusque silence. Mais comprenant qu'elle ne parlerait pas, il ne lui posa aucune question.

- Sachez que vous n'aurez rien à craindre de ma part, dit-il, tout de même touché par sa brusque fragilité. Et si votre secret venait à se savoir, sachez aussi que je serais là pour vous protéger et pour vous aider si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

La jeune Prêtresse hocha la tête, le remerciant tout bas.

* * *

_Vous êtes arrivés au bout ! :)_

_La suite sera prévu dans deux semaines ! (Je ne change pas le délais pour avoir le temps de le faire corriger et de le reprendre au besoin)_

_**Note**__: Je mets à jour régulièrement mon profil afin de prévenir s'il y a des retard éventuelles. Je vous dis tout (Dans la section __**"Statuts de de mes écris"**__ ) _

_Vous y trouverez notamment cette fiction avec la date du dernier poste et celui à venir. Et à l'occasion, comme je l'ai fais pour ce chapitre posté en retard, je vous fournis des explications, histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre inutilement. _

_Voila, je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! :)_


	5. Chapter 4 : Les Origines des Prêtresses

_Bonsoir,  
_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, fraîchement corrigé par La Petite Sou__ris._

_Bon avant un petit résumé, je dois vous avouer être assez déçue car je n'ai reçu aucun retour pour les chapitres postés précédemment, (ou __très peu.) Rassurez vous, cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer de poster. C'est pour vous que je publie cette histoire et il est vrai que même sans avis de votre part, je suis extrêmement ravie de voir que le nombre de lecteurs grandis de jour en jour ! Merci à vous lecteurs anonymes :) _

_(Mais sinon, que la fiction vous plaise ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis, par Reviews ou par MP, comme vous le souhaitez. Il y a un moment où l'on a quand même besoin de savoir ^^ D'avoir des avis afin de modifier certaines choses au besoin.)_

_Sinon, le chapitre posté aujourd'hui reprendre une partie d'une petit extrait que j'avais posté il y a quelques mois. Mais il a tout de même était repris, modifié et corrigé ;)_

**_Note:_** Merci à ma bêta, **La Petite Souris**, pour la correction ! Toujours aussi rapide et efficace pour ce second chapitre envoyé ! Et un grand merci à elle pour les suggestions apportés ;)

* * *

**4. Les Origines des Prêtresses **

Alana passa devant Loki et s'avança dans la salle, en direction du grand trône d'or du Roi Tout Puissant, Odin. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement en l'apercevant, relevant lentement sa lance, Gungnir, qu'il ne quittait que très rarement. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui et qu'elle eut posé un genou à terre, Odin se souleva brutalement, imposant un silence pesant dans la salle lorsqu'il martela le sol de son arme.

Derrière son dos, et bien qu'elle eut les yeux rivés sur le sol, Alana sentit Loki se glisser furtivement dans la foule présente pour se placer à côté de sa mère.

- Relevez-vous mon enfant, relevez-vous… Ordonna gravement le Tout Puissant.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et vit le Roi s'approcher d'elle, la scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Puis, après un rapide examen qui eut le don de gêner Alana, il dit une voix douce, comme pour chercher à apaiser l'inquiétude qui l'avait envahie :

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, c'est afin que vous tous ici présents, rencontriez cette invitée dont je parle tant, clama le Roi d'Asgard. Voici Alana, une jeune guerrière au talent certain et que je suis ravi d'avoir parmi nous. Tout comme je suis fière qu'elle vienne orner nos armées, rejoignant ainsi notre guerrière, Sif.

- C'est un trop grand honneur que vous me faites mon Roi, murmura Alana en baissant la tête avec humilité.

- Non, mon enfant… C'est un honneur que vous faites à moi, répondit Odin. Je possède de nombreux fils, tous aussi fort, courageux et intelligent les uns que les autres. Ce qui me rend extrêmement fier, compléta le Roi en jetant un coup d'œil prononcé sur Thor. Mais je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir eu une fille telle que vous.

La jeune Prêtresse retomba à nouveau à genou, sachant la faveur immense que lui accordait Odin en prononçant ces mots. Mais le Souverain s'avança face à elle et la releva très vite, lui accordant un sourire tout en pressant l'une de ses mains contre la sienne.

- Il vous faudra cependant faire vos preuves auprès des Asgardiens car aucune personne ici présente n'a vu ce que j'ai pu percevoir de vos compétences, dit-il gentiment. Mais ils ne tarderont pas à le découvrir par eux-mêmes, j'en suis certain.

Alana sentit un frisson la parcourir et ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard discret sur Loki. Ce dernier avait froncé doucement les sourcils avant de tenter de masquer un sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'en soucia pas. Ce qui la tracassait véritablement était que le Roi ignorait en réalité ce dont elle était capable. Il n'avait qu'aperçu sa grande force pour manier une lame, un arc ou bien encore repoussé de nombreux adversaires plus forts qu'elle. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir user de ses dons.

- Considérez Asgard comme votre Royaume maintenant, murmura le Tout Puissant. La Reine Frigga et moi-même sommes très heureux de vous avoir parmi nous !

La Reine approuva d'un sourire qu'elle lui offrit tendrement. Alana les remercia tout bas, la gêne prenant une grande place dans son esprit, avant de prendre congé d'eux.

Devançant son frère, Thor s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle se détournait du trône, proposant de la raccompagner jusqu'à ses appartements. La Prêtresse accepta à contrecœur et prit le bras qu'il lui offrait. Durant le chemin, Thor se montra joyeux et amicale mais l'arrogance qui émanait de lui, rendait nerveuse la jeune femme, tout comme les flatteries qu'il lui accordait.

- J'espère que vous vous sentirez bien ici, déclara l'héritier d'Asgard lorsqu'ils furent devant sa porte. Et ne prêtez pas attention au comportement de Sif. Elle est d'humeur massacrante car elle craint qu'on la délaisse. Je sais qu'elle a peur de ne plus être considérée comme une grande guerrière, comparé à vous.

- Je ne suis pas une grande guerrière, Monseigneur, certainement pas aussi forte que votre amie, murmura Alana ignorant sa flatterie. Et si c'est le cas pour vos craintes concernant Sif, alors je vous répondrais que c'est à vous de lui prouver le contraire. Je… Ce n'est qu'un simple conseil que je vous donne, bien entendu. Et puis ainsi, je peux être sûre de vous faire clairement comprendre qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de perdre votre temps avec moi… Une autre viendra bien vite occuper votre esprit, j'en suis certaine, rajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Thor fronça les sourcils, surpris d'être si vite rejeté par la jeune femme malgré ses nombreux compliments qu'il ne cessait de lui prodiguer depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il eut un petit raclement de gorge et demanda d'une voix tout de même assurée :

- Est-ce que cela vous dirait de vous joindre à nous au terrain d'entraînement ?

- Bien entendu, mon Prince. Je m'apprêtais justement à aller chercher mes armes, répondit calmement Alana. Je vous y retrouve dans un instant.

L'ainé d'Odin hocha la tête, la salua rapidement et partit. Alana le suivit du regard tout en soupirant lourdement lorsqu'il fut assez loin d'elle pour ne pas l'entendre.

Elle s'apprêta alors à entrer dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle remarqua la silhouette qui guettait dans un coin sombre du corridor. Elle n'eut guère le temps de l'examiner car déjà, la personne partait à son tour dans la même direction que Thor. Elle ne distingua que brièvement un sourire moqueur éclairer son visage bien que dissimulé dans l'ombre et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant de malice.

**Oo**

Alana enleva son heaume et poussa un soupir de soulagement. D'un revers de main, elle épongea son front, couvert de sueur, de la manche de sa chemise blanche, regardant Thor et ses compagnons s'en aller gaiement pour se restaurer à l'intérieur du château après une journée complète d'entrainement. Elle leur avait promis de les rejoindre, cependant, elle n'en avait nullement envie. Elle ne supporterait pas les flatteries de Thor à longueur de temps, la mine sinistre d'Hogun et ne soutiendrait pas non plus le regard méprisant de Sif sur elle.

Jetant son casque loin d'elle, elle s'affaissa contre le mur, lâchant ses deux dagues qui tombèrent lourdement au sol, dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle s'apprêta à fermer les yeux, lorsque soudain, elle sentit une lame froide se poser sur son cou.

Sursautant brusquement, elle se redressa, ignorant l'effleurement de la lame qui s'élevait mystérieusement contre sa gorge avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, percevant désormais une silhouette se joindre à elle.

- Cela vous amuse-t-il de me faire peur ? Demanda la jeune femme calmement mais aussi avec une grande sécheresse.

- Je suis moi aussi ravi de vous voir en cette douce soirée, Alana… Quand à cela, je tenais seulement à vous montrer ce qui arrive lorsque nous perdons de l'attention durant un combat, murmura la voix de Loki près d'elle en accomplissant un geste souple de la main en direction de ses armes qui trainaient à présent au sol. Et estimez-vous heureuse… J'aurais pu faire apparaitre des serpents et les laisser glisser doucement tout le long de votre corps…

La dague qu'il maintenait élevée dans les airs retomba brusquement au sol tandis que le Prince s'avançait près d'elle.

- Je n'étais pas en plein combat au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, répliqua Alana en fronçant furieusement les sourcils, agacée de le voir agir ainsi. D'ailleurs, je croyais que vous vous joindriez à nous, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, une pointe de déception perçant dans sa voix.

- Je n'en avais guère l'envie, répondit simplement Loki en haussant les épaules.

- La prochaine fois, faites un effort, riposta Alana froidement. Et si vous n'éprouvez aucune motivation à le faire, vous n'aurez qu'à songer au fait que je me trouvais seule face à votre frère. Que je me retrouvais seule à devoir l'amuser à le combattre…Et je ne vous parle même pas de ses compagnons. Tous certes très sympathiques mais qui manquent parfois de discernement, je trouve… Et cela, sans compter le regard si appréciable de Sif posé sur moi à tout moment de la journée…

Loki leva ses yeux d'un vert éclatant sur elle, la scrutant, étonné par sa froideur, avant de sourire en voyant une lueur de malice éclairer son propre regard.

- En effet, je ne manquerais pas de m'en souvenir, dit-il très doucement, tentant de ne pas laisser échapper un petit rire. Oui… Je devrais effectivement éprouver plus de motivation en y pensant. Allons… Pour me faire pardonner, que diriez-vous d'un petit combat face à moi ?

- Oh… Mais n'avez-vous pas peur de perdre ? Demanda narquoisement la Prêtresse en se penchant pour récupérer ses dagues.

- Je demande à voir mon amie, murmura Loki en approchant son visage très près du sien, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

Son souffle chaud vint effleurer agréablement la peau de sa figure. Sentant un brusque malaise naître entre elle, elle se contenta de sourire avec gêne, avant de s'écarter d'un pas, le provocant en levant ses deux armes vers lui, non sans être touchée par les mots dont il l'avait qualifié.

- Allons-y mon Prince… Je tenterais de ne pas vous égratigner, plaisanta doucement Alana.

Loki sourit devant son affront avant de tirer une longue dague de sous sa cape. Mais il attendit qu'elle perde patience et ne vienne frapper la première, la contrant de sa lame.

- Bien… Vous possédez une réelle force, murmura-t-il son visage de nouveau près du sien. Mais cela ne suffit pas pendant un combat. Il faut savoir lire les pensées de ses adversaires.

Tout en prononçant ses mots, il la repoussa avec rudesse et vint la frapper avec violence au niveau de son ventre. Mais bien que son geste fût des plus rapides, cette fois-ci, la jeune femme le contra à temps, coinçant son arme de ses deux lames.

- De l'anticipation ? Bien, très bien… Commenta le Prince, une pointe de moquerie perçant tout de même de sa voix. Mais ce coup-là était très facile à prévoir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors allez-y maintenant ! Continuez d'anticiper mes mouvements !

Alana ignora son impudence à son encontre et frappa de nouveau, enchaînant les attaques. Ses deux lames fendirent l'air d'une vitesse plus que déconcertante. Mais après quelques minutes de vains efforts, durant lesquels elle s'essouffla légèrement, elle constata à regret qu'il avait contrecarré tous ses coups. Son irritation ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle perçut à nouveau son sourire narquois qui n'avait jamais quitté ses lèvres.

- Essoufflée mon amie ? Le combat commence très mal… Et estimez-vous heureuse que ce ne soit qu'amical, commenta le Demi-Dieu avec arrogance. Sinon vous seriez certainement déjà morte… Je me demande bien comment vous vous y êtes prise pour battre Sif…

Loki se redressa soudainement, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur avant de porter un coup rapide et précis qu'elle ne parvint qu'à esquiver avec maladresse.

- Regardez-vous Alana, reprit le Prince doucement. Vous semblez si sûre de vous. Et pourtant vous ne m'avez toujours pas désarmé. Ni égratigné non plus… Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. Observez bien et prenez exemple !

Il leva une nouvelle fois son épée et frappa sa lame avec force contre les siennes, la déstabilisant. Puis, d'un pas souple, il tourna autour d'elle, faisant crisser les lames. Le son grinçant atteignit leurs oreilles alors qu'il percevait de nouveau la même faille qu'elle possédait comme lors de leur premier combat. Il eut un petit rire joyeux et vint porter un nouveau coup si agressif qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et plia un genou au sol pour se rattraper du mieux qu'elle put.

- Vous avez une faiblesse ma chère amie… Et affaiblir son adversaire… Voilà ce qui est le plus judicieux lorsqu'on se retrouve face à quelqu'un d'extrêmement talentueux, murmura Loki d'une voix douce.

- Je suis ravie de savoir que vous me trouviez assez adroite pour vous, souffla Alana d'un ton sarcastique.

La jeune femme eut un petit mouvement de tête gracieux, un sourire éclairant son visage. Le Prince d'Asgard haussa un sourcil en la voyant se redresser avec facilité et repousser son arme. A son tour déstabilisé, Loki recula. Il eut un sourire en coin et vint alors se glisser subtilement derrière elle, usant de sa magie.

Alana poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle porta une attaque sur lui. Sa dague vint se porter dans son épaule avant qu'il ne se dématérialise soudainement. Elle sursauta en sentant sa brusque présence derrière elle. Il posa alors sa dague sur son cou, lui remémorant la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

- Je crois que vous êtes perdante ma Dame, murmura Loki très doucement dans le creux de son oreille.

Il passa délicatement un bras autour de sa taille, bloquant son autre main, dépourvue de sa première dague tombée au sol et pressa davantage sa propre lame contre sa gorge haletante. Alana poussa un léger grognement en sentant sa forte étreinte sur elle qui la retenait prisonnière de tout mouvements. Elle tenta de se débattre pour le repousser, entraînant un enjouement chez le Demi-Dieu. Ce dernier ne put retenir un petite rire, resserrant davantage ses bras contre elle, lui murmurant de ne pas bouger, savourant sa délicieuse victoire. Son visage vint se blottir doucement contre le sien tandis qu'il prononçait délicatement :

- Ne jamais laisser son adversaire vous surprendre. Il faut que vous appreniez à le connaitre. Si vous le pouvez, bien entendu. En l'occurrence, ici, vous saviez parfaitement quelle magie je possède et qui aurait pu me servir pour vous contrer…

Alana sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir tandis qu'elle appuyait avec plus de force sur son bras pour essayer de le faire lâcher sa pression.

- J'ai eu la bêtise de croire, durant un court instant, que nous ne nous servirions pas de magie pour ce combat… Car si j'avais su que nous pouvions le faire… Je me serais empressée de faire ceci, souffla la Prêtresse moqueusement.

A ces mots, elle parvint à libérer l'un de ses bras, lâcha l'unique dague qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts et le leva en direction des lustres scintillants qui éclairaient les couloirs du château, menant au terrain d'entraînement. Les flammes des bougies se mirent à virevolter dangereusement avant de se détacher entièrement de la grosse masse de cire blanche, s'élevant dans les airs et se dirigeant rapidement vers la jeune femme.

Loki eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il vit la Prêtresse enfermer les ardentes flammes dans sa main, sans pousser toutefois un cri de douleur. Elle posa ensuite sa paume sur le bras nu du Prince. Ce dernier ressentit instantanément une sensation de brûlure assez forte sur son membre robuste. Il s'écarta vivement d'elle et contempla la plaie rouge qui avait marqué sa peau, éberlué.

- Comment… Comment avez-vous fait cela ? S'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

Alana le fixa, massant doucement sa gorge quelque peu meurtrie, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage.

- Vous aviez raison sur un point, mon Prince. Je ne suis pas aussi grande guerrière qu'on ne le pense… Du moins avec les armes… Sauf peut-être avec mon arc, répondit Alana une pointe de malice perçant dans sa voix. Je dois avouer que c'est un peu grâce à mes autres capacités que je suis parvenue à gagner face à Sif… Car oui, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Prince Loki, vous n'êtes pas le seul à posséder des dons.

- Mais des pouvoirs comme ceux-là, je n'en ai jamais vu, fit remarquer doucement le Demi-Dieu en s'approchant d'elle, une main toujours posée sur sa blessure. Aucun passage des livres sur Argentia ne fait part de ces dons que vous autres, Prêtresses, possédez.

- Vous devez au moins en connaitre un, Monseigneur, murmura la jeune femme. Car il est assez connu chez les Prêtresses. Et parce qu'il est en partie la cause de la destruction de mon peuple… Car il est celui qui a fait envier plus d'un Royaume… Au point de commettre des actes impardonnables…

Loki la dévisagea un instant, intrigué par ces paroles. Elle lui sourit doucement et combla les quelques mètres qui les séparait, saisissant son bras lorsqu'elle fut très près de lui. Sans écouter ce qu'il lui disait, la jeune femme contempla la plaie rougeâtre qu'elle lui avait faite, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est… Tout à fait surprenant ! Souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible. Avec ce que je viens de faire, j'aurais imaginé la blessure plus sérieuse… Mais là… C'est comme si je vous avais à peine effleuré… Comme si vous aviez vous aussi une certaine résistance face au feu…

- Et cela vous aurait t-il rempli de joie de me blesser plus gravement ? Demanda Loki narquoisement. Une façon de vous venger de tout ce que je vous ai fait, peut-être ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Surenchérit Alana affolée avant de se racler la gorge, gênée de s'être montrée si vive devant ces propos. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je veux dire que…

- Oui ? Que vouliez-vous dire ? Questionna Loki une lueur moqueuse brillant dans ses yeux.

Alana se mordit la lèvre furieusement, sentant son esprit s'embrouiller brusquement. Et le sourire malicieux de Loki ne l'aidait pas.

- Je pensais seulement que… Enfin, il m'arrive parfois de perdre un peu le contrôle de ce que je fais, reprit-elle plus calmement. Et il m'avait semblé que j'avais usé de mes dons avec un peu plus de force que prévu… Enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance… Comme vous le savez, l'un de mes pouvoirs me permet de soigner.

- J'ai en effet entendu parler de celui-là… Mais comment allez-vous faire ? Questionna le Prince sceptique.

- Comme ceci mon prince. Tout simplement comme ceci…

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et eut un sourire mystérieux tandis que sa main passait doucement au-dessus de son bras estropié. Une lueur jaillit de sa paume et une chaleur se fit sentir sur sa peau. Loki aperçut aussitôt sa blessure diminuer avant de disparaitre totalement.

- Oui… En effet j'avais entendu parler de ce don là… Murmura-t-il tout en examinant avec attention son bras désormais intact. Mais il reste tout de même impressionnant… Cependant, je ne comprends pas en quoi…

- En quoi il a provoqué la destruction de mon peuple ? Le coupa Alana. Et bien tout simplement parce que beaucoup de Royaumes envieux pensaient qu'avoir des Prêtresses à leur service pourrait leur faire gagner bien des guerres… Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme tous le souhaitaient… Enfin, nous n'y pouvons plus rien maintenant… Les dernières comme moi restent cachées désormais…

- Et… Et les autres ? Les autres dons… Quels sont-ils ? Demanda Loki intrigué.

- Les Prêtresses d'Argentia possèdent la force de contrôler les éléments, expliqua Alana doucement. Le Feu, l'Air, la Terre et l'Eau. Mais il nous faut apprendre à nous en servir avec beaucoup de prudence. Quand aux autres, vous les connaissez déjà. L'art de soigner et celui de se déplacer rapidement ne vous sont pas inconnus.

- Mais cela me parait tout de même déroutant, commenta Loki en posant gentiment sa main sur son bras.

- Pas plus que les vôtres mon Prince, répliqua Alana un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Mais vous savez, pour contrôler les éléments, il faut que ceux-ci soient à portée de main. C'est pourquoi, il nous est plus rare d'utiliser le feu et l'eau… Et c'est pourquoi ils sont si peu connus aux yeux des autres Royaumes… Et puis, il nous faut puiser dans notre énergie, ce qui peut nous coûter la vie si cela vient à en être abusif… Lalaith le savait… Murmura brusquement Alana, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Mais l'a tout de même fait… Afin de me protéger…

Le Prince d'Asgard sentit la tristesse envahir la jeune femme. Il desserra alors son étreinte sur son bras et vint saisir son visage. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue, effaçant une larme qui était venu couler lentement contre sa peau froide.

- Elle avait une bonne raison de la faire, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce. Car il n'y a rien de plus important que de protéger sa famille… J'en sais quelques choses… Ne pleurez plus sa mort… Car je suis certain, où qu'elle soit, qu'elle ne regrette nullement son choix. Elle l'a fait pour vous sauver car vous étiez, j'en suis certain, tous ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux…

Alana blottit délicatement sa joue contre sa main froide, fermant les yeux durant quelques secondes. Puis, se souvenant dans quelle posture elle se trouvait, elle recula légèrement, le malaise s'insinuant en elle.

- Je devrais rentrer maintenant. Merci pour vos conseils avisés durant notre combat, dit-elle tout bas. Et merci pour votre réconfort…

Elle reprit ses dagues, son heaume et quelques-unes de ses affaires qui traînaient au sol avant de s'en aller précipitamment, laissant le Prince, confus sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il percevait le bruit de ses pas claquer sur les dalles marbrés des couloirs du palais. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur ses mains et frotta doucement ses doigts contre les siens, savourant encore le doux contact qu'il avait eu avec elle.

Un sourire illumina son visage durant une seconde avant qu'il ne s'assombrisse de nouveau. Au plus profond de lui, une ombre s'éveillait doucement, criant sa haine pour cette jeune femme.

* * *

_Voila, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines, comme comme toujours, je vous tiens au courant sur mon profil au cas de changement ;) _

_A la prochaine ! :)_


	6. Message de l'Auteur

_Bonsoir, bonsoir_

_Je poste ce simple et rapide message pour prévenir d'un changement de catégorie. _

_Car après avoir repris mon histoire, en particulier les derniers chapitres, j'ai effacé les parties que je contais dans un premier temps mettre avec les Avengers, notamment des scènes avec les personnes de Natacha et Clint. J'ai trouvé préférable qu'elle soit placé dans la deuxième partie que je prépare en ce moment, sous forme de flash-Back. _

_Enfin en bref, je pense que ma fiction se trouvera mieux placé ici, dans la catégorie du film de Thor, étant donné qu'il n'y aura qu'une très bref apparition d'un personnage d'Avengers à la toute fin de cette fiction ;)_

_Voila, désolé pour cette petite modification. _

_Je vous donne rendez vous vendredi 5 (ou samedi) pour la prochain chapitre. _

_A bientôt !_


End file.
